1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dough forming devices and more particularly pertains to a new dough forming device for receiving dough to be rolled out and reducing the untidiness usually associated with rolling out of the dough.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of dough forming devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has certain improved features that allow for a section of the device to be adhered to a support surface to prevent the device from sliding around when dough is being rolled out on the device. Additionally, the device should include a folding line to facilitate folding of one section of the device over the other section of the device. The device should also prevent the sticking to the rolling pin of the dough.